


It's No Good

by starrwinter



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Angst, Dancing, Drama, Drinking, Inspired by Music, M/M, Romance, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrwinter/pseuds/starrwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after another battle between the Alliance and Colterons. Cain is feeling guilt slowly start to crash all the walls around him and deals with it the best way he knows how  ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's No Good

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are from "It's No Good" by Depeche Mode.
> 
> Some characters borrowed and then returned (unharmed) from A2MOM, asocialconstruct and chollarcho. I've taken a few (okay, many!) other little tidbits / inspiration from others fics out there as well.

Smoke blew across his vision as he gazed out the large glass window into the depth of space. He sucked back another drag letting the nicotine soak into his weary muscles and calm his frazzled nerves.

It had been another frantic skirmish between the fleet and the Colterons. The causalities were fairly minimal compared to previous battles, but there were always a few ships that ended up being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Luckily, the Reliant was in the right position that day.

Nothing more than a busted lip and a bump on the head from being jostled too quickly during a maneuver. Abel was very good at avoiding those types of mistakes, but the Tiberius had been in trouble and there was no chance in hell Abel was going to leave Ethos or Praxis to die.

They had arrived back alive, being heralded heroes again for saving Praxis' ass a second time with Ethos staring in awe at Abel like he wouldn't be able to thank him enough times for the trouble. He didn't know why Abel kept risking his skinny ass, or Cain's for that matter on another ship but it had earned them respect and one of the top spots in the pecking order. As long as they arrived back alive he could bear a little pain now and again.

He took one last drag of the cigarette before extinguishing it against the gleaming pane filled with stars. Letting out a long sigh and a rub against the back of his head, he knew one thing that could help to chase the pain and battle memories away for a few hours.

Cain stared out into the blackness of space for another few moments before turning towards the door and his savior of the night.

 

\---------------

 

Everyone was well on their way to being trashed by the time he showed up in the fighter's den. Even Encke, normally absent after a battle preferring to take out any pain or frustration working up a sweat in the gym was putting away his fair share of the alcohol in the room.

Cain kept a private stash of vodka and gin in his footlocker back in the room, but that wasn't what he was craving. Beer and vodka were too watery after drinking them for so many years. No, what he was craving was smoky, strong and would take away the pain in his lip and head after only a couple rounds.

He strode up to the bar getting the bartender's attention with a leer and a wink. "What will it be, Cain?" he asked already knowing that look from far too many nights.

"Not the right night for a beer or vodka, so about something stronger," he suggested pointing a finger behind the ledge of the bar. The bartender sighed and looked briefly up at the ceiling before pouring a glass of neat Bourbon. It was nights like these trying to chase away a new mark of pain that he either defaulted to Bourbon or Whiskey and they knew him well enough by now to pour the right option.

With a wink and a saunter Cain made his way over to the group of fighters gathered near the middle of the room. Tables were randomly scattered everywhere and bolted down and of course no chairs in sight. Dealing with colony-born fighters meant avoiding making drinking containers out of real glass and ditching any chairs or stools - brawling tools if a fighter was too wasted and decided to pick a fight.

Arm wrestling, shot contests and quarters seemed to be the favorites of the night so far. Cain knew what he wanted and needed, but it was going to be at least another hour before everyone was drunk enough to pull it off without getting horribly teased over it.

Oberon of course was leading the rounds of shots, laughing hysterically as a fighter went down for the count. He gaze moved over in Cain's direction now that a spot had opened up. Perfect timing as always.

"Cain, you in?" Oberon sneered secretly plotting in his head just how many shots it would be to take him down. The usual suspects, Galileo and Dante were already present and the bravest yet stupidest out of the lot to try their luck against his creations.

"As long as you're not making cement mixers again you can count me in," he gagged. After that mess the last time Cain was wary of the shot on the menu.

"Nothing that disgusting this time," Oberon put his hands up innocently, "just something I managed to dig up the last time on leave." He pulled out a very peculiar bottle with green liquor inside. "Why the fairy?" Cain snarled, "I'm not taking a drink meant for a fucking Navigator..."

Oberon laughed at his little outburst, "You've obviously never heard of this stuff. It isn't wimpy or sissy, and you might just be seeing that damn fairy later." Cain rolled his eyes, "Tsk. Whatever, are we going to drink this stuff or start talking about feelings and shit."

"Patience, Cain, just be a minute or two and then we'll be all set," he said taking out an oddly decorated spoon and sugar cubes of all things. He placed the spoon over the glass with the sugar on top, and slowly poured water over the top blurring the bright green of the alcohol to a murky white.

"Doesn't look a whole lot different than those disasters from the last time," Cain scrunched up his face at the murky concoction.

"Two shots. If you can finish those, I'm buying your rounds for the rest of the night, " Oberon smirked purposely adding in a bit of his French accent to make it more enticing.

"Ugh..." Cain counted to five before narrowing his eyes at the green liquid in the glass, taking a deep breath then tilting his head back he downed the whole shot in one go. It burned the entire way down and started a coughing fit that took a couple of minutes to stop.

Galileo and Dante were killing themselves laughing, until Oberon made them take their first shots. It didn't take long for the alcohol to start having an effect starting in his fingers and toes and the warm flow slowly working its way into his chest. By the time the second shot was poured and ready for consumption, he was already buzzed and knew it was going to be a very interesting night.

Cain smiled coyly at the alcohol in the next glass, knowing what to expect this time around. He took it slower savoring the sting and the burn as it uncoiled from his throat, to belly and throughout his body. In victory, he slammed the plastic glass on the table in triumph.

"You have balls, Cain, I'll give you that," Oberon whistled. "Leo and Dante gave up after the first round of that stuff. Do me a favor though and give it a bit before you ask for the next drink as I don't want to have to haul another fighter back to their room for the night."

Cain slowly pushed himself away from the table, head spinning slightly and more than a little buzzed from the heavy proof alcohol starting to run through his system.

The laughter and shouting in the room was slowly blurring into a soft chorus that was pleasing to the ear. Colors of the dim lighting reflecting off the alcohol glasses were distracting as he made his way to the corner of the room.

The music had been alternating between hard rock, synth and metal for the majority of the night, but Cain had a craving for a particular song and it was the perfect time to queue it up.

"Reliant, you know the rules. .. picking a song means you have to give us a little show," Encke called from his table, a little drunker that he probably should be.

Cain looked at him over his shoulder and smirked as he reached the machine, then began scrolling through the playlist. It was hard to decipher the artist and song names with his blurred vision, but he finally found the one he was looking for.

He sauntered to the side of the room free of any tables meant normally for playing a pick-up game of drunken hockey or wrestling, but tonight it would be used for another purpose as the first verse started to play throughout the bar...

 

_I'm going to take my time_  
 _I have all the time in the world_  
 _To make you mine_  
 _It is written in the stars above_  
 _The gods decree_  
 _You'll be right here by my side_  
 _Right next to me_  
 _You can run, but you cannot hide_

 

Cain slowly began to sway his hips back and forth in time to the music matching its pulse and beat. He ran a suggestive hand starting at his hip up through the thin material of his tank top, stopping briefly at the juncture of his neck and shoulder before finding his lips.

A round of cat calls followed from around the room as he met quite a few of the fighters eyes. Many had gathered to watch the scene, secretly thankful for the music change to something a little more upbeat.

Then his eyes met a figure he wasn't expecting standing at the bar. Slowly sipping on a drink and garnering his full attention. Cain met his eyes as the next part of the song started in...

 

_Don't say you want me_  
 _Don't say you need me_  
 _Don't say you love me_  
 _It's understood_  
 _Don't say you're happy_  
 _Out there without me_  
 _I know you can't be_  
 _'cause it's no good_

 

The other fighter quickly finished his drink and slowly pushed away from the bar. His black hair glistened in the dim light and he licked his lips in anticipation and a silent invitation.

Cain would normally just ignore the gesture. Sure he would act interested and play it up with a little flirting, but normally Abel was enough. Tonight however he was a little too bruised, a little too worn down and more than a little drunk to resist the heated stare boring into him from across the room.

 

_I'll be fine_  
 _I'll be waiting patiently_  
 _Till you see the signs_  
 _And come running to my open arms_  
 _When will you realize_  
 _Do we have to wait till our worlds collide_  
 _Open up your eyes_  
 _You can't turn back the tide_

 

Cain closed his eyes and absorbed the energy in the room from those around him. Oberon hadn't been lying about the alcohol, it was the strongest shit he had ever drank in his life. He let the haze take over his movements slowly moving his hips in circles along with his arms in time with the music.

He was sure he looked like a drunken fool, but that was all part of the game to cover up his secret love for music and especially to dance. In their room, he had stashed away an old music player. A gift his sister had given to him before he set out with the Alliance to become a fighter.

The music kept him strong. Helped him through the painful nights in Basic dealing with physical and emotional demons. If it wasn't for the songs on that little device, he would have been a much more splintered and bitter person.

 

_Don't say you want me_  
 _Don't say you need me_  
 _Don't say you love me_  
 _It's understood_  
 _Don't say you're happy_  
 _Out there without me_  
 _I know you can't be_  
 _'cause it's no good_

 

He opened his eyes again and was met with an icy stare from across the room. Stronger, much bolder than he ever was due to the alcohol. Cain circled feeling the song melt into his very soul trying to heal away the physical and mental pains he had suffered through in the last couple of months.

It was so hard to keep up the 'tough guy' facade that kept himself and Abel safe, but it was his shield and sword. It was a foundation of lies, blood, greed and corruption that was one day going to catch up with him. He wasn't that nice of a person, and his admirer could see right through it.

 

_I'm going to take my time_  
 _I have all the time in the world_  
 _To make you mine_  
 _It is written in the stars above_

 

The ice cold eyes focused directly on Cain, calling out to pull him towards his person. His stance was strong, alpha and commanding which Cain was immediately drawn to. He already was a liar, deceiving Abel with a dangerous game they eventually may both lose. He really didn't have anything else left to bet on if his true colors were revealed.

 

_Don't say you want me_  
 _Don't say you need me_  
 _Don't say you love me_  
 _It's understood_  
 _Don't say you're happy_  
 _Out there without me_  
 _I know you can't be_  
 _'cause it's no good_

 

Cain danced away the last tendrils of the song just flowing with the music letting it dictate his movements. He noticed he still had the attention of almost every fighter in the room, and they weren't looking at him with locking or teasing glances anymore. He saw his own pain and anguish reflected back in their eyes as the music faded to silence.

His gaze was back at the fighter pleading with his stare from across the room to come. He could soothe. He could heal. He could take the pain away at least for this one night.

"Deimos..." he whispered softly.

His feet carried him across the room to the bar in the blink of an eye. He gazed down at the shorter fighter feeling the want in his eyes and stance, and the need to help Cain's pain go away. "Myshonok," he purred softly letting the syllables roll over his tongue and slight accent.

Deimos placed a hand on his waist in encouragement and the other on his shoulder. Cain, his resolve too weak by the strong alcohol and pained feelings, just let it go and accepted the bait. He leaned down and their mouths connected in a passion filled kiss. Fuck it, he didn't care who was watching at this point...

"Follow me," Deimos rasped out barely audible to Cain over the music of the next song as he confidently grasped his hand and pulled him out of the room. All the while the noise level in the bar stabilizing with the return to drinking, games and dominance.

They never noticed the figure in a very far corner smoking a cigarette and playing with the rim of his drinking glass. The light from his tablet was very faint, but he had caught the entire show.

First it was just meant for blackmail to embarrass Cain with later. Too much alcohol and too little control resulting in a very suggestive, yet sensitive dance. However, with the addition of Deimos into the act this was the situation he had been waiting for.

It was his chance to get even...

**Author's Note:**

> Very inspired by the current starting events of Chapter 4.
> 
> Hamlet has said/played in many LS' the influence Depeche Mode and Pet Shop Boys (especially Always on My Mind) have for Cain/Abel ^____^ Also that Cain's favorite dessert is whiskey and a pack of smokes. 
> 
> In the last LS, it was also stated later in Chapter four Cain/Abel would be going on a date involving a drinking game, so it fits in perfectly in the ship universe to have them. 
> 
> I have had this song on repeat far too many times in the last while and need to get this out!


End file.
